


Open My Eyes

by c_q_j_a_l_m



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Je sais pas comment taguer ca aahh, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m
Summary: /Bellow Diamond - Human AU\\ Yasmine Diamond et Delphi Adamantem viennent d'emménager à Empire City, elles sont enfin loin de leur parents respectifs et prêtes à étudier. Mais pas seulement... J'ADORE FAIRE DES RÉSUMÉ C'EST MA PASSION WOUH Rating T parce que Yellow est pas toujours super polie ...





	Open My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo ! Voici un Bellow AU que je vous sers sur un plateau. Ici, Yellow Diamond devient Yasmine Diamond, Blue Diamond Delphi Adamantem et White Diamond Bianca Diamond ! J'espère que cela vous plaire ! Je traduis en parallèle cette histoire en anglais et je posterais la traduction et l'original ici et sur FF.net
> 
> Disclaimer : La création des fabuleuses Yellow, Blue et White reviennent à Rebecca Sugar ainsi que toutes les références foireuses faites à Steven Universe.
> 
> Gros remerciement à ma bêta, keur sur toa

Tout commença lors d'une chaude après-midi d'été. Une bonne partie de la population d'Empire City venait de mettre les voiles vers les plages environnantes. Cependant, certaines personnes n'avaient pas le temps de se pavaner sous le soleil (même si l'envie ne manquait pas…). En effet, deux jeunes femmes d'environ 20 ans chacunes venaient d'arriver en ville pour s'installer. Malgré le fait que la rentrée ne soit pas si proche que ça, les deux amies avaient décidé d'emménager le plus tôt possible. Sans doute pour s'éloigner de leurs parents respectifs…

En bas, en train de batailler avec un matelas et un ascenseur, nous avions Yasmine Diamond. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et courts, coiffés à la dynamite, et ses yeux d'un vert qui ferait pâlir les plus belles émeraudes.

Alors qu'elle était en train de pousser pour la énième fois son matelas, Yasmine décida d'enlever sa veste en cuir favorite. Elle était noire avec des patchs de ses groupes préférés comme "Sadie Killer and The Suspects" et elle lui avait été offerte par sa colocataire et amie de toujours, Delphi Adamentem. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était sur le balcon en train d'installer une petite table de jardin avec deux chaises.

Delphi était assez différente de Yasmine, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus lui arrivant en dessous des seins et elle veillaient toujours à ce qu'ils soient bien coiffés. Ses yeux bleus océans scannaient la scène devant elle… Peut-être aurait-elle dû mettre la table dans l'autre sens… Sa réflexion fut cependant arrêtée quand elle entendit Yasmine hurler sa rage sur son matelas. Elle la vit sortir du bâtiment pour s'adosser contre le fourgon de déménagement que la blonde avait emprunté à l'entreprise de sa mère, Bianca. Delphi remarqua alors qu'elle avait enlevé sa veste et se baladait en débardeur blanc, laissant voir ses bras et ses muscles finement ciselés. Elle avait toujours remarqué que Yasmine ne correspondait pas aux canons de la beauté féminine mais elle n'en restait pas pour une autant une belle femme bien formée… C'était du moins l'avis de Delphi. Sa petite rêverie fut cependant coupée lorsqu'elle fut appelée par l'objet de ses pensées.

"Delphi ! Tu veux bien me lancer mon briquet de secours ? J'ai perdu le mien !" Lança Yasmine d'en bas, une cigarette à la bouche. Quand Delphi avait appris que son amie s'était mise à fumer, elle lui a fait la guerre pendant un mois entier… Mais rien ne fit, Yasmine était beaucoup trop têtue pour l'écouter. La bleue la regarda, soupira et lui répondit sur un ton de réprimande "Je ne vais pas t'aider à te ruiner la santé, alors si tu veux ton briquet tu vas devoir monter les quatres étages qui nous séparent à pied parce que tu as bloqué l'ascenseur avec ton matelas !" Delphi décida ensuite de rentrer en entendant sa colocataire essayer d'argumenter. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle et soupira, il restait encore beaucoup de cartons à déballer et la journée n'était pas encore finie…

Lorsque la lune apparut haut dans le ciel, le matelas de Yasmine et d'autres meubles avaient trouvés leurs places en haut, de plus la plupart des cartons que Delphi devait déballer avaient été vidés. À présent les deux jeunes amies étaient affalées sur le canapé, des restes de fast-food trainaient sur la table basse et la télé passait un vieil épisode de "Crying Breakfast Friends!" que seul Delphi suivait vu que Yasmine somnolait juste à côté, la tête agréablement posée sur l'épaule de son amie. Cependant, les pleurs de Sad Waffle combinés aux sanglots qu'avait toujours la bleue lorsqu'elle regardait cette série empêchèrent évidemment la blonde de se rouler en boule dans les bras de Morphée…

"Delphi… Pourquoi tu regardes cette série si elle te fait pleurer …?" demanda-t-elle à moitié endormie

"Parce que je comprends leur chagrin !" répondit Delphi entre deux sanglots. Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un soupir. Après ce bref échange, Yasmine décida d'aller se coucher.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. Pendant bien cinq minutes elle resta comme ça, en étoile sur son lit, attendant que le sommeil vienne la chercher mais rien ne se passa… Alors elle laissa ses pensées divaguer jusqu'à revenir aux évènements d'il y a deux semaines…

Yasmine attendait depuis bientôt dix minutes dans la salle d'attente du bureau de sa mère, Bianca Diamond, PDG de la grande multinationale "Diamond Industry". La jeune blonde trouvait tout cela ridicule… Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas lui parler une fois de retour à la maison ? La convoquer dans son bureau comme une vulgaire employée était plus qu'irritant. Finalement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une grande femme aux yeux tout aussi verts que sa fille et aux cheveux blancs immaculés.

Bianca n'était plus la jeune auto-entrepreneuse pleine de rêve qu'elle était autrefois, son visage ridé et fatigué en était une preuve. Elle regarda sa fille avec un large sourire. "Tu peux venir Starlight" lança la matriarche qui n'attendit pas que sa progéniture réponde pour repartir dans son bureau.

C'est en grognant légèrement que Yasmine fit son chemin dans "l'antre du Diable", comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler avec Delphi, et s'installa dans un des fauteuils atrocement blancs de sa mère.

"Je suis là Mère. Et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qu'il y a de si important pour que je sois ici et non pas à mon cours de boxe qui a commencé depuis …" elle fit mine de regarder sa montre puis reporta son regard sur sa mère, une certaine colère brûlant intensément aux fond de ses yeux "... 30 minutes !" finit-elle avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Le sourire de sa mère se dissipa mais son visage resta calme, elle regarda sa fille et au bout de 30 secondes elle lâcha un soupir. Son corps tout entier semblait à présent être si lourd dû à une grande fatigue. Yasmine savait que sa mère n'était plus si jeune et qu'elle pensait sérieusement à prendre sa retraite mais l'entendre dire et le voir de ses propres yeux sont deux choses bien distinctes. Son impatience et sa colère s'effacèrent bien vite pour laisser place à une inquiétude candide qu'aurait une petite fille lorsqu'elle voit sa mère pleurer pour la première fois. "Mère... " commença Yasmine, qui fut coupée par sa génitrice. "Yasmine, je vais faire court. Je commence à me faire vieille et cette entreprise est tout ce que j'ai avec toi… Vos existences étaient censées être impossible et vous voilà… Alors je voudrais que ce soit toi qui hérite de l'entreprise. Je veux que tu prennes ma suite Yasmine."

Bianca semblait calme mais le regard qu'elle lançait à Yasmine était plein d'espoir. Comment pouvait-elle dire non ?

La blonde savait qu'elle aurait un jour droit à cette discussion mais ne s'y était jamais préparée. Cependant, depuis ses 12 ans, elle avait développé une vraie passion pour la boxe et aurait aimé être professionnelle. Évidemment cela n'aurait pas duré toute sa vie et elle aurait fini par se ranger pour prendre la suite de sa mère. Elle aurait seulement aimé avoir un peu de temps pour elle avant de devoir consacrer toute sa vie à une entreprise qu'elle n'a jamais voulu.

Cette entreprise était un fardeau qu'elle portait depuis la naissance. Sa tête était évidemment connue des médias, médias qui lui avaient donné l'affectueux surnom de "Diamant Jaune" car elle était la fille de la grande et parfaite "Diamant Blanc". Et quand on ne la reconnaissait pas de visage, son nom était là pour rappeler ses origines…

Toute sa vie elle fut traitée différemment pour cela, tout le monde lui léchait les bottes. Elle ne supportait et ne supporterai sans doute jamais ça, contrairement à sa mère. La seule personne qui la voyait pour ce qu'elle était n'était autre que Delphi, sa plus chère et sans doute seule amie...

Yasmine ne voulait pas de cette entreprise ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, jamais elle n'y arriverait ! Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère et dès que les clés de l'entreprise seraient siennes, le navire coulerait et elle, elle s'étoufferait dans sa honte… Elle doit dire non à sa mère, lui expliquer son ressenti, communiquer avec elle … !

Mais les seuls mots qu'arriva à articuler la plus jeune furent "Oui, Mère. Après mes études je prendrai votre poste de PDG... ". Elle ne pu que regarder ses pieds "Mais quelle conne ! C'était ta seule chance Yas et tu as tout foiré en beauté ! Génie !"

Bianca regarda sa fille et lui sourit "Merci Yasmine, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Ce sera tout." Et c'est avec ces mots que la future PDG de Diamond Industry se leva et s'en alla.

La blonde sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement quand elle entendit les pas d'une Delphi ensommeillée dans le couloir et se coucha et essaya de trouver le sommeil …

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Mais je dois vous prévenir, je suis très peu régulier sur les updates, je vais faire mon possible mais c'est compliquaaay ;_;
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
